


Dressdown

by MiniNephthys



Category: Blaze Union
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Eater buys her other half some new clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressdown

Eater is way too used to wearing girls' clothes. It probably has something to do with him being in a girl's body and having a female split personality.

She gets up in the morning, she picks the clothes, and they're inevitably frilly with bows all over them and pink as an accent. And there are flowers. Don't forget about the pink flowers.

He gripes, he does, but he's lazy and won't go back to change every single night. Besides, most shops that sell clothes are closed by nightfall. So more often than not, he finds himself beating the crap out people while wearing a frilly dress covered with bows. That's just the way things end up.

It's a total shock to him when the other Eater buys pants.

They're not even pants that he would never willingly wear. These are simple brown trousers, that don't cling to his ass and show off more than he'd like to. These are wearable.

After she picks out the pants, and before he can question her, she starts looking through a set of shirts. They're plain shirts, only a single color, and baggy enough to hide his breasts.

She looks at the pink for a moment, then moves past it and settles on the green. Eater is stunned into mental silence.

She pays for the clothing and the shopkeeper, looking at her current outfit, asks if she's shopping for herself or someone else.

"Yes," she answers. "Good day to you, sir."

It's almost twilight when she returns to their room at the inn, and she's been tight-lipped even under his constant questioning. Then again, "the hell?" is not a question that always needs an answer.

The switch-over catches them in the middle of undressing, and he tries not to tear the rest of her silly girly clothes as he finishes in a hurry. He tosses the new clothes on (they're so loose, so simple, so manly!) and puts his long hair in a ponytail before going outside.

First stop when looking like a man?

The bar.

Eater slides onto a stool and, as casually as he can, orders a drink. His other half is still quiet in his head, but he can tell she's amused.

"Here you are, sir," the bartender says when he gives him a beer.

Eater could dance right now. He downs the beer and orders another, instead.

By the time he goes back to the inn, he's gotten into two arguments with drunkards, neither of which call him any gender-related nicknames or insults. He won both arguments handily, but that's not what puts the spring in his step or causes the contented sigh as he flops down on his bed.

"You are the best other personality I've ever had," he says out loud.

_You've never had another,_ she reminds him. _I take it that you enjoyed that?_

"You have no idea how much. I owe you one. I owe you about fifty million."

_Now, now. Don't get ahead of yourself._


End file.
